Nobody will stop me from loving you
by darkjak757
Summary: What happens when Phil and Keely will stop at nothing to be togther forever.part 2 starts
1. the talk

**This is my2nd long story. The one-shot was just a side job seeing if i could write one. Since it wasn't that good I'm sticking to my long storys. Also like i said before this is a sad fic, so be prepared.**

* * *

Phil was sitting on his bed in his room one mourning trying to get dressed. To bad he had just woke up. The only thing he had accomplished was taking his shirt he slept in off. He was mumbling to himself still half asleep.

"Ok, any minute now. I'm going to finish. I will get up and finish dressing now. Any minute now. Ok ready, set, go! (still sitting). I will now begin to stand up. NOW! (…still sitting)."

"Phil what are you doing?" his mom, barb, called from the outside of his door.

"fooling myself…" Phil said with half open eyes.

His mom then came into his room. "Well hurry up. Keely is already downstairs waiting on you. And you know its not nice to keep a women waiting like that."

"I will keep that in mind. So if its not nice to keep her waiting could you please leave so I can get dressed.

"Oh please Hun, you have nothing to hide that I haven't seen before. Besides there is something I want to talk to you about. (she then closed the door and sat down on Phil's bed and brought her voice to a whisper.)

"What is it mom? Is everything ok. (then his eyes got huge) don't tell me that dad fixed the time machine. I don't want to leave. I love it here!"

"Phil, calm down! Its nothing like that. I just want to ask you how are things with Keely.

"…Oh. Things are good. Why do you ask? He said giving her a look'

"Well its just that you and her have been friends ever since we came to this century, and now you both are seniors in high school and you 2 are completely ignoring your feelings toward each other.

"Mom what…?"

"Phil I know that you love keely and don't you say otherwise. Look if your worried about us going home and then breaking her heart then you don't have to worry about that. Your father spends so much time using those virtual goggles, yes Phil I know (seeing the look on his face) that I don't think he wants to go back home. And to tell you the truth I am just fine with that.

"Mom you just don't understand." Phil said looking down

"I think I do. Your worried that she does not feel the same way and by telling her your true feelings you will destroy your 3 year friendship with her and there by separating you 2 apart.

"How did you know that?"

"I'm a mother. It just comes naturally I guess.

"Well now that you know my problem, can you help me find a solution? Mom I just don't know what to do. I love her but I don't think she loves me.

"That Phil, is something you have to deal with on your own. I could tell you but I don't want to get in the way of destiny. If something is supposed to happen between you and Keely I don't want to interfere." She then got up and walked to his door.

"Wait, first you tell me to admit my love but then you say you won't help me. what kind of mom are you.

"The kind of mother who you will thank later for not interfering in your relationship with Keely." She then walked out the door but came back for a second. "But think about this. You said you were afraid that telling her might ruin your friendship, correct"

"Yeah…"

"Did you ever stop to think that she might fell the same way?" with that, she closed his door leaving Phil to his thoughts. 10 minutes later he was Silently getting dressed as he was still pondering what his mom had told him. Then he heard a knock on his door. "Come in."

"Hey Phil just want to see what was taking you so long." His blond best friend said coming in his room and sitting on his bed.

"Hey Keel, sorry. I will be down in a minute I just had a talk with my mom.

"Oh, what about?

"I'll tell you when your older." He teased. "Be right back I have make some last minute adjustments.

When he left the room, Keely stared into her lap. Then silently whispered "That's ok, I already know. And I wish you knew I feel the same way."

"What was that?" Phil said coming back in the room.

"I'll tell you when your older" she said smiling

"Your getting me back for that thing said to you aren't you"

"yep."

"Well, lets go." He said grabbing his backpack walking out his room

Before she walked out the door she whispered to herself again. "Its like your mom said, nobody can make us happen except for us." She then closed his door.

* * *

**So tell me what you think. Reveiw please.**


	2. brother and sister

**sorry I took so long with chapter 2. to make up for it i will post another chapter today.(and sorry if I just sounded full of myself.)**

* * *

Phil and Keely walked downstairs to the smell of eggs, bacon, and biscuits. The fresh smell was hypnotizing the two teens as if they were being called to the food. Phil's mouth watered 

"so…good, must resist…will be late to school…"

Keely wasn't hooked on reality ether "Oh maybe just one bite, or two.

Barb was trying not to laugh. "So I guess we can all agree that my cooking has gotten better. I don't know if I should share this with you. All those comments you made about my cooking over the years have really hurt my feeling (she pretends to start crying) why should I, out of the goodness of my heart, let you eat."

"Because you are my mother and you love us." Phil said through some laughs.

"That doesn't mean anything. I love Pim but you don't see me putting a big screen TV in her room.

"You know, when we first arrived in this century, I didn't see you try any of your cooking ether. So what does that say about you? Phil said

"It wasn't my fault that I didn't know anything about cooking. I was used to spraying my breakfast."

"You know I think I have a suggestion." Keely said interrupting the two.

"Well there's a first for blondie, she figured out how to use her brain!" Pim said walking into the kitchen. "And mom, if you did love me I **would **have that TV.

"ANYWAY…you were saying something about having an idea keely? Barb said giving Pim a look.

"Right. I was saying we could take some with us and we could just eat in the car on our way to school. And you could finish your little conversation when we get back

"OK, kids grab something to eat and Phil will you give Pim a ride to school? she might be late if she walks.

"But mom, I don't want people to think that I'm related to her!" Phil said looking at Pim like she was something that came out of his butt.

"Believe me stretch, it is more of a burden on me then it is on you. Besides you should be happy that you have some of my genes in you. It equals out all the dorkiness in you…well not quite, but it helps. Pim said.

"Well technically since I was born before you, **my** genes are in **you. (a/n:I don't know if this is true or not so forgive me.)**. Not the other way around. You think your smallish brain can comprehend what I just said."

"That's one Diffy. And instead of worrying about my brain you should worry about my eyes because their the ones having a hard time. Seeing as how they have to look at your ugly face everyday! Pim yelled.

"See actually the eyes are the receptors of the brain. So when you look at my so-called ugly face, the image is sent to your brain, which in your case happens to be smallish." (**a/n: those of you who watch Drake & Josh should know this joke**) Phil said smiling

"That's two Diffy! One more and I'm gonna…" Pim started

"What, call me another lame insult?"

"**Hey children**! School starts in twenty minutes and I do not want to have a detention on my permeate record. Keely said through the shouting.

"Don't worry Keels, those things don't go on your permeate record. Mr. Hacket just said that so we would stop being late to class. I don't know who he thinks he is fooling. Nobody is that stupid. With the exception of Pim and her smallish brain of course.

"DAMMIT PHIL!" Pim screamed.

"Pim! Watch your mouth! And phil stopping calling Pim's brain smallish. She is caption of the science squad after all. (Pim screamed "MOM!" and Phil and Keely burst out laughing) and I bet her brain is very big." Barb said

"Yeah, it would probably have to be to fit in her giant head! Phil said.

"MOM! Make him stop!"

"Tell you what, I will apologize to you if you apologize to Keely for insulting her.

"That's what this **whole **thing was about? **Her**?" Pim yelled

"Nobody insults Keely! Not even if their related to me." If Phil had been looking at Keely while he said this (which he wasn't) he would have noticed Keely put her head down, because her face had a **huge **smile and it held a serious shade of red.

"Fine, sorry blondie" Pim said to Keely

"That was good, but this time lets try using her real name." Phil said giving her look.

"OK. Sorry keely." Pim said through gritted teeth.

"Apology accepted Pim" keely said still looking down.

"And I take back everything I said about you Pim." Now grab your plate and lets go." (barb had fixed everybody plates during the whole commotion).

Phil and Keely had walked out the door and Pim was about to go but she was stopped by barb.

"That was nice of you honey to apologize like that. Its not like you to do that, what's going on?"

"Well as much as it pains me to say it, I want those two to get together as much as the whole town does. And I will help them out any way I can. Even if it kills me.

"Awe honey, you have grown a lot over the years.

"yeah, I know. Well, see you after school mom."

Then a car horn sounded. "Pim, you and your smallish brain hurry up!" Phil yelled.

Pim sighed and walked out the door and mumbled "This better be worth it in the end.

* * *

**please tell me what you think. readand reveiw **


	3. new guy

**sorry about the huge wait. school had kept me busy. but now I'm on spring break. update everyday.**

* * *

On the drive to school Phil and Keely were discussing all the events that were coming up for senior year. 

"First there's bonfire ,then skip day, then prom, class trip, then finally there's graduation ." Keely said excitedly.

"Don't forget grad night" Phil cut in

"I know. I just can't believe that we have all of these events. Senior year kicks butt!"

"You do know that you guys have finals before all this, right." Pim said

"Not to worry, me and Keels got those down, right Keels." He looked over to see a bug eyed Keely. "Keely don't worry the only final you have to worry about is your math final, and I can totally help you on that."

"I know…its just that what if I somehow bomb all my finals and won't be able to graduate.

"We will worry about that when the time comes." Phil replied. "Until then, we're here at school"

"Plus, with 5 minutes to get to class. Way to go bro." Pim said.

"Hey what can I say, I'm a good driver." He said getting out of the car

"Or a lucky one." Pim said

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that we were lucky that a cop didn't pass by to see you going 10 miles over the speed limit."

"Whatever, anyway see you later Pim, we have to go meet our friends. Things that you will never have."

"Keep talkin Phil, Keep talkin. Later bro. Later sunshine" Pim said walking off to class.

"Everyday I wonder if she was adopted."

"Be nice Phil you know as well as I do that she has gotten more mature since her day of wanting to "rule the world" have faith" Keely said.

"I know. But we still have to have our moments. Come on keel, lets go."

* * *

"So keel, do you have a date for the bonfire?" Via asked. 

"No, I'm hoping to go with Phil. Keely said.

"As friends?"

"No, as a date. Look there is something I have to tell you.

"OK people settle down, lets get to work here." Mr. Hacket said walking in the room with some boy Keely had never seen

"I'll tell you later" Keely whispered to Via.

"Before we begin, I would to welcome a new student to our school. I'm sure you will do your best to make him feel welcome. Introduce yourself so we can get started here."

"Hey guys my name is Travis and…"

"Ok, that's all we need to know son. Why don't you take a seat behind miss Teslow over there.

"Hey that guy is kind of hot, Phil had better watch out."keely whispered to Keely

"Via!" but as Travis sat behind her she could not help but think the same thought. He had short spiky hair like Phil but his attire was different then Phil's. He wore baggy pants and a green day shirt. Much different then Phil who dresses semi casual. His ear was pierced and a nice looking muscular body. But there was one problem, he wasn't phil.

"Now that that's over. I hope that in the light of senior events nobody forgot about finals. I know that they are 2 weeks away but lets not forget that they are worth 10 percent of your grades. The reason I bring them up now is…

"Is he always like this" Travis whispered to Keely.

"No…he worse then this."

"Try seeing him all four years of high school." Via said.

"Must be rough." Travis said

"Yeah. By the way, my name is Keely, and this is Via.

"Nice to meet the both of you." Travis said, still keeping his eyes on keely.

They spent the rest of the class talking, that's all they did in Mr. Hackets class everyday. After class Keely and Travis were still talking, Via was wondering if she was staring to like this guy.

"So what's this bonfire thing I keep hearing about." Travis said.

"Its a little get together all the seniors have the day of finals. That night we all sit around a huge fire eat marsh mellows and just hang out.

"That sounds cool. Hey what do you have next, I could walk you the class."

"Actually my best friend is supposed to walk me to class, here he comes now.

"This should be good." Via whispered.


	4. to friendly

"Hey Keels, hey Via, hey…complete stranger." Phil looked at the guy standing next to Keely. Why was he so close?

"Hey Phil, meet Travis. He's new here."

"Cool, nice to meet you man." Phil said holding his hand out. Travis took it but gave him a weird look.

"Hey Travis I see that you have our next class, you can walk with me and Phil." Keely said.

"I would love to" Travis said.still looking at phil like he was sizing him up

"Oh snap, I have to talk to Mr. Hacket about the final, Via come with me. I will see you at lunch Phil, nice meeting you Travis. With that she ran back into the class with Via.

Phil and travis started walking.

"So how long have you been friends with Keely?" Travis asked Phil

"2 years…why."

"Just want to know. She's pretty cute" Travis said laughing

"Yeah, she is" Phil said disliking this guy more by the minute.

"Well Phil, this where I leave you." Arriving at their next class.

"Why, we have the same class." Phil said giving him a look

"I have to go see my counselor about something. Travis said walking away, "save me a seat dude."

"Okay, later." Phil said. As soon as he was out of distance Phil walked into class.

"Save me a seat dude." Phil mocked him under his breath.

* * *

"I am not going to be able to learn all that for the final, that's to much to handle." Keely said walking out of Hacket's class

"Don't worry you have Phil to help you." Via said, "speaking of which wasn't there something you wanted to tell me."

"Oh yeah, I overheard Phil talking to his mom about something…" Keely said getting a big smile on her face

"What is it Keely what happened." Via asked

"I overheard him tell his mom that he was in love with me. Keely said excitedly.

"I told you girl! What else did you expect." Via said.

"I know, but when is he going to tell **me**." Keely said.

"Relax Keels, just give him some signs."

"V, I have been giving him signs for 2 years, I was beginning to think that he did not feel the same way. You couldn't imagine how happy I was this morning when he said that.

I know keels and…

"Vi, what have I told you about that name. Only Phil can call me that."

"Sorry **Keely**, hey listen I have to get to class and I will see you at lunch, later" via then walked off

"later." Keely said

Keely was walking to class when thoughts of Phil came into her head again.

"I can't stop thinking of him, I love him so much. Before this year is over I know that we will be together."

"Hey Keely, what up,"+ a voice called

Keely turned around to see Travis coming her way.

"Hey Travis shouldn't you be in class by now, didn't you go with Phil?"

"yeah but I had to go talk to my counselor about something. We can walk to class together now.

"yeah, sure."

"So you and Phil are really close." Travis started

"yeah, he's my whole life." Keely said

"But you guys are just friends right…"

"yeah, for now anyway." Keely said

"you guys might become more."

"Maybe." Keely said wondering why any of this was his business

"Well you do know that relationships from friendships are a bad mix. You 2 may discover that you 2 are nothing more then friends. Be careful Keels."

When they got to class Keely looked at him before she went in.

"First off I don't call me that again, only he can call me that nickname. Second I love him and he loves me."

"so why aren't you together?"

"That's our problem not yours. " she then went into class and spotted Phil, he smiled at her until Travis walked in with her, then his smile disappeared."

"Oh no!" Keely thought, I hope he thinks nothing with down. but the look on his face didn't tell her that.


	5. suprise guest

**ThoughtI give some props to some of my readers since their the ones who keep me writing**

**Pheely101, cobraj899, iluvsmallville1, NerdSavvy,**

**trueactress985, iluvPOTFand BluHeelers, Friendsfreak5604**

**clg and Shanaenae50591**

You guys have been reveiwing my stories sinceI started fan fiction, and I thank you for that. Sorry about the bad grammer. Those 2 chapters were kind of rushed. but anyway, here is the next chapter.

**Chapter 5: surprise guest  
**

"Phil would you please just talk to me." Keely said trying to catch up to Phil after class.

"What's there to talk about Keels, you don't have to tell me, I know you like the guy, just go for it.

"Phil you are a complete fool" Keely yelled.

But she could see reason why he thought that. The fact that Travis was seen with her when he should have been in class with Phil did raise some sparks. But why was that her problem, how was she supposed to know that Travis was waiting for her outside her class. She kept passing notes to Phil explaining what happened, that all they did was walk to class, but he just replied her back saying "you don't have to lie, if you like him, you like him. Its not like you and me were going to become a couple anyway."

This was not turning out the way she wanted it to. Travis was cute, there was no denying that. However he wasn't Phil, why couldn't Phil see that.

"You know Phil, this is stupid. Why would I be interested in a guy that I just met." Keely said

"I don't know, why would you?" Phil said.

"Phil listen, Travis iscool buthe doesn't compare to y-

"Hey guys wait up!" Travis called behind them.

"Hey there's your boyfriend you had better not keep him waiting." Phil said walking off.

"Darn it Phil, your such a loser." Keely said rolling her eyes.

"What's his problem" Travis said finally catching up just as Phil walk off.

"Nothing, he's just being stubborn again" Keely said

"Bummer, anyway since he's to mad to eat why don't we go on ahead. You have to show me all the good things to eat around hear. Maybe you and I can have lunch together.

"Travis, the school lunch is the same at every school. Why don't you ask my friend Via, she could help you out, I have to go to the broadcast room to work on a project." Keely said wondering why he wanted to spend so much time with her

"Via is cool but what about us." Travis said

"Boy, what's your deal. You've only been here for a day and your already hitting on me, you don't even know me. I don't know what you heard but I am not that kind of girl, just back off"

"Hey, just marking my territory. Since I'm the new guy I got to have something going for me. Since you and I are the 2 hottest people in school we should express or love for each other."

"How bout I express your love by putting my fist in your face, the lady said back off." Came a voice behind Travis

A black kid, about their age with dreadlocks came up to Travis and started sizing him up.

"Eddie ,thank god your here."

"For sure Keely, now as I saying, back off. Or things are going to get wild up in here. Eddie said looking at Travis

"Whatever, I can tell I'm not wanted here, Keely just think about what I said, because when I was walking with Phil he said you will be nothing more than a friend. Might want to start thinking about where you want your love life to be in this school. Travis said.

"Man, would you just get out of here!" Eddie said getting mad.

"Smell ya later!" then Travis walked off

"What a little punk" Eddie said

"Thanks again Eddie, if you didn't show up I was about to slap him silly."

"Like I said, no problem. I heard there was this new guy at school I so I wanted to see him for myself. But when I saw Travis I was like, who let him back in here. Eddie said

"Back in, you mean he's been here before?" Keely asked

"Yeah, I heard he left in the middle of sophomore year, to come to my old school, he was as big jerk there as he was here, always hitting on the women and sleeping with them.He was a hit it and quit it guy. I never came face to face with him until now. My friends Raven and Chelsea said that he tried to get their pants, but that was after I moved here so I couldn't do anything about it."

"Wow, I'll be sure to stay clear if him." Keely said.

"I think that would be a good idea." Eddie said laughing.

"Say Eddie you don't think that what Phil said was true, do you." Keely said.

"Keely, Phil says that to everybody. But you know as well as I do that he is in love with you and…I was not supposed to say that!

"Eddie I already know, I overheard him this morning, he just doesn't know that I know. Tell me everything you know.

"Ok but you cannot tell him I told you this, but lets walk to the broadcast room so I can tell you this in private, this is some deep stuff.

"Thanks Eddie." Keely said.

* * *

**Didn't expect to see Eddie from "That so Raven" did you. Expect more disney channel character appearences.**


	6. chick magnet

**Chapter 6: chick magnet**

When Eddie and Keely got to the broadcast room they heard voices coming from inside.

"Are you sure no one is going to care if we do this" one voice said

"Who's going to know it was us." A second voice said, which sounded like the first voice.

"That doesn't answer my question Zack, and do you even know what your doing?"

"Sure I do, you connect the red wire to the blue wire."

"There are know wires, and I don't see what this has to do with telling this Pim girl that you like her.

"Cody, women love sensitivity and junk. If I broadcast my feelings to her through out the entire school, then she will think that's nice and want to be with me. Its a perfect plan.

"I hate to burst your bubble but I don't think that Pim is the type of girl who would go for that type of thing. I mean did you see the way she threw you in the trash this mourning." Said the boy who Keely guessed was Cody

"Yeah…but she did it with love." Said the other boy who had to be Zack.

"Ok either somebody has a imaginary friend or their are 2 kids in their with the same voice, either way they better not do anything to the computers in there." Kelly said to Eddie outside the room.

Keely then walked in the room to find two blond haired boys messing with the computers.

"How did 2 get in here? Never mind that who are you." Keely asked

"Wow she's hotter than Maddie." Said one of the little blond boys.

"You think every girl is hot, But must admit she does have a certain style to her." said the second one

"Why is every new guy I come in contact today have to flirt with me. what's worse is that these are little kids." Keely said rolling her eyes.

"Hey I'll have you know that we are sophomores lady." The second blond boy said.

"And that makes you little Kids, who are you 2? Eddie said

"Well I'm Zack and this is Cody." Keely looked at the Twins and notice something about them. The onenamed Cody dresses more different then the other one. Cody was Dressed like Phil, casual clothes that you could wear to school or to a special event. Zack wore something you like he was laying around his house. And she couldn't put her finger on it but she could tell that Cody was the smartest of the 2.

"Well that's good. Now if you 2 don't mind can you please leave." Keely said

"Why, what do you guys have to….never mind I don't want to know" said Zack.

"Will you just leave" said Eddie.

"Fine, lets go Cody. Guess we will have to find another way for you to Tell Pim that you like her." SaidCody as him and Zack was leaving the room.

"Yeah, I would forget about that kid." said Keely

"Your right…lets you and me go out." said Zack

"keep walking!" said Cody

Then they left the room.

"That was…weird." Said Keely

"Anyway do you still want to know what Phil said, he is so going to kill me." said Eddie

"Yeah, Eddie I just have to know. What he truly thinks of me."

"OK, the reason he won't come out to you is because he told me about this dream that he had…"

"What was it about?" Keely asked

"Well he said…"

"Hey guys what are you doing in here" said Phil as he was walking in the door.

"Oh hey Phil, me and Eddie was talking about the science final."

"Oh yeah…listen Keels I just want to say that I was over the line." Phil said to Keely

"Its OK Phil, thanks."

"And if you do like Travis then I…

"PHIL I don't Travis, he's a pig.

"oh…OK," Phil said not sounding to convinced

"Phil you are such a Idiot, I got to get ready for my broadcast, come talk to me when you got your head out of your butt." Keely said walking away.

Phil watched her walk of then turned to Eddie.

"what did she mean by that." Phil said

"Man you are dense, dude that dream was just a dream it won't happen like that!" Eddie said

"you don't know that." Phil said

"You know you never told me what happened " Eddie said

"I thought I did"

"I don't remember it."

"Fine, OK what happened was…Phil started

But what Phil didn't know was that Keely was behind him getting ready to hear every word.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so slow, but I was introducing the next chapter which has, can't belive I'm going to say this, a lot of pheelyness.**


	7. dream

_Phil and Keely were sitting in the dark in Keely's room. There was a pained expression on Phil's face and a cold emotionless stare in Keely's eyes._

"_Keely I don't understand…"_

"_It's simple Phil, I just don't love you the way you love me." Keely said_

"_No. Its not simple Keely. Don't you understand that I can't live with out you"_

"_Than that's Phil. Look, I know what you must be going through your head right now.._

"_NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I..LOVE..YOU! Why is that so hard not understand._

"_Because Phil, we are nothing more. I'm not sure I even want to be friends with you anymore. Its just gotten so boring being with you. I miss my old life. You know the popular Keely. The one who partied all day and night. I miss the wild side of me."_

"_So why did you become friends with me then?" asked Phil._

"_Maybe cause I needed a break from the popular life. I needed to slow things down a bit. Its been a good ride but, breaks over Phil."_

"_Please Keely!" He gets down and wraps his arms around her legs and starts crying furiously. "Don't go! I can't live with out you!"_

"_Get off me Phil!" Now she starts crying, but still has the cold emotionless look on her face. "Don't make this harder than this needs to be." _

_He still holds on to her "How can you be so heartless, this seems all so easy to you doesn't it. Don't you care that your breaking my heart."_

"_To tell you the truth Phil I'm trying not to care! I just want to walk away from this. I just want to forget what we ever had, our friendship." Look Phil maybe one day when you go back to the future you will met somebody there who does love you."_

"_NO STOP SAYING THOSE THINGS! I WANT TO BE HERE WITH YOU, WHERE I BELONG WE WERE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER!"_

"_NO WE WERN'T PHIL! YOU DON'T BELONG HERE PHIL, YOU NEVER HAVE!" Keely yelled_

_Phil loosens his grip on her legs and looks up at her. "what?"_

"_Phil you can't stay here because of me. Its sweet but what good would it do us both. There is a reason we were born a hundred years apart. How were we meant to be together if time tore us apart. EXPLAINTO ME THAT!"_

"_Because destiny brought us together Keely, that's how." Phil said_

_she just scoffed "Destiny…there isno such thing as destiny as Phil."_

_He then got off her and stood up. "But…keels'_

"_Please Phil don't call me that, I always hated when you called me that. Just leave Phil, there is nothing more to say._

"_Please don't do this to me." Phil said._

"_You did this to yourself Phil" Keely said turning his back on him._

"Then I walked out of her door and that's when I woke up. In a cold pile of sweat." Said phil

"Man, that's some deep stuff. I can understand why that would spook you into not telling her. Eddie said.

"Now you know.look, I have to get to class now. Ask Keely if she's going to meet me a my house for our Friday night movie special." Phil said walking out.

"All right, later man. You can come out now, he's gone."

Keely then appeared behind the camera.

"Now you know why he doesn't want to tell you. If I had the same dream then that would scare me to." He looked at Keely "Do you know what your going to do?"

All Keely could do was just run. She bolted out of the door, and ran all the way home. She went up to her room and got on her bed and curled up into a little ball and started crying. It wasn't long before she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

I know I promissed a pheely chapter, but it sorta happened like this. I promise that the next chapter will be pheely. and it will be up later tonight. so until then...sorry 


	8. trust your feelings

As promissed here is the Pheely chapter, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 8: trust your feelings**

"What do you mean she left?" Phil said after school

"I just her last period dash out the door!" Owen said

"Was she OK?" asked Phil

"She had tears coming down her face, you tell me."

"what happened?" asked Phil

"Well I was flirting with this little hottie, when all of a sudden…"

"No, I mean why was she crying?" asked Phil as he rolled his eyes

"Oh…I don't know" Owen said

"Then why am I still talking to you? I have to go see Keely!" Phil said running off to his car

"You go do that, I'll go find that hottie." Owen yelled as Phil ran off.

* * *

"Why was she crying" Phil said as he was Driving "Maybe she was upset of what I said about the whole Travis thing. No that's not something to cry over, but I still can't shake the feeling that this has something to do with me." 

"Well, I'll find out soon enough" he said arriving out her house

Meanwhile Keely was still lying on her bed crying and thinking about Phil and his dream

"I can't believe that he thinks that I would do that. I thought he knew me better than that. Darn it Phil! I love you more than you'll ever know" Keely said.She wanted to hate him, but how can she hate someone when she feels like its her fault

"Hey Keel…you ok.

Keely turned around to see Phil climbing through her window. She quickly wiped the tears off her face and put on a fake smile, Phil could not know she knew about the dream.

"Yeah, I just had a hard day." Keely said

"What happened Keel, why didn't you come get me." Phil said

"It was the middle of class I couldn't do that."

"Keels I would have been happy to leave class to help you out."

"Thanks Phil, but I'm ok." Keely said

"Keely your a bad liar." Phil said

"Phil I sad I'm ok, you think you know me so well don't you." Keely said getting a little defensive.

"That's cause I do know you Keel."

"Maybe you don't know me as well as you think, Phil"

"This is about Travis, isn't it." asked Phil

"NO PHIL! Why are so jealous of him

"Hey, I am not jealous"

"Then why are you bringing him up?" asked Keely

"Because maybe I am jealous, maybe I don't like guys around my best friend."

"Excuse me, I think I have a right to date any guy I want to date." Keely yelled

"Well I'm your friend and I just want look out for you."

"Well I'm a big girl, and I don't need my so-called best friend to watch over me." Keely yelled

"What do you mean by so-called?" Phil said

"Phil just leave. This friendship is over." Whoa, where did that come from, Keely thought.

Apparently Phil thought the same thing. "what?"

"you heard me, I don't think we can be friends no more Phil, I just can't do this no more." Keely said wondering why she was still talking.

"Do what, Keels what are you talking about?" Phil asked

"Just leave Phil!"

"Is that what you want because as soon as I go out that window, its over." Phil said. What the heck is going on he thought

"Do you see me stopping you." Keely said.

"Fine then, later." He said climbing out the window.

"Fine!" Keely said climbing back on her bed. She then cried harder then she ever did in her life.

* * *

"Phil can you please stop that infernal drumming its 12:00 in the morning!" Pim yelled from her room "Just cause mom and dad aren't here doesn't mean you can annoy the heck out of me." 

"Sorry Pim." Phil yelled. He was debating on calling Keely, but with all that's happen today what could he say to her. He couldn't tell her he loved her, that would only complicate things. So he put down his drumsticks at sat there in the dark.

"One time, I dreamt that you went back to the future because your girlfriend came back to get you and you were glad that you were leaving because you loved her very much." A voice said.

Phil looked around and saw Keely climbing through his window, her make-up was smeared from crying to much. She walked to him and Kneeled in front of him and grabbed his hands while he listened

"And I sat there crying because I told you my feelings and then you and your girlfriend laughed in my face and you said how could I love somebody like me. Then you and your family left. " Keely finished

"Why are you telling me this?" Phil asked

"Because I know what it feels like to think your nightmare might come true." Keely said.

Phil Knew what this was about . "You know, don't you?"

"I heard you talking to Eddie about it. Phil…I…" Keely started

"Keely I couldn't tell you because I was afraid that you didn't love me the way I love you. It was just hard becauseIthought..." Phil said

"But Phil, what in your right mind made you think that I didn't love you. Your the most single important thing in my life. My mom is never around and you've been there more times then she has." Keely started to cry again. "You have been there for me when I needed you the most. When I'm with you my hearts starts hurt because I know one day you might leave. And I would seriously die if you do."

"Keely I can tell you this now, we are not going back. You don't have to worry about that. And I do not have a girlfriend. I have always waited for you."Phil said

"And I have always waited for you. I knew that when we became best friends that you were the one for me. Phil when I heard that dream, I cried because in a way, I hurt you, and I would rather take my life than hurt you." Keely said

"Keely please don't say things like that."

"But its true. I love Phil, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life.

"Really?" Phil asked with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face.

"Yes Phil, please tell me you feel the same."

"Yes Keely, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

With that he pressed his lips passionately to hers. Both Phil and Keely were trapped in time, lost In true love's first kiss.

"I love you Phil."

"I love you Keely."

Both Phil and Keelyheld each other for the rest of the night.


	9. blessed

"Keels…I think its time to get up". Phil said yawning

"What time is it?" she said groggily

"6:00 am. I think you should go home and get ready or school. Sorry I should have taken you home last night." Phil said

She kissed him on the cheek and smiled. "I'm glad that you didn't. I love being in your arms. I wish we could stay like this forever. "

He turned around so she wouldn't see him blush."Thanks keel." He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her."I better walk you to your house so you can get changed."

"Yeah you're right." She said

"Hope your mom doesn't care that you're late coming home. Phil said

"She's not even home right now. She's on a business trip now." Keely said with her head down.

Sorry…Phil said

"It doesn't matter. I used to mind but now that I have you, I could care less."

keely and her mom weren't the best of friends. Her mom was very high class and she didn't like people who were "below her family". That's why she never really liked Phil. She thought he was destroying keely's life because before he walked into her life she was more popular than she was now. But that couldn't be farther from the truth. her mom didn't understand how Phil took care of her. In fact keely loved Phil more than her mother. That might have been bad but it was the truth.

they walked to her house and went to her front porch.

"bye Phil" Keely said

"bye Keels." Phil said and Kissed her.

"Just one question before you go. Are you happy with us?" phil happy

She just smiled at him."I'm very happy" then kissed him and walked in the house.

"Me too." He then walked home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------A week later things had gotten better for them. They had become closer in a week than most couples do in years. They had been stuying for finals so they were taking a break. During a nice Afternoon Phil and Keely were taking a walk through the park holding hands.They wern't talking but just enjoying each others company. phil would sometimes take side glances at her but would turn away blushing when she was looking. It was amazing to him that she still had that effect on him. He knew he was the luckiest guy in any century.

"I still can't believe that you love me like I love you. Even when we both know I'm not good enough for you." Phil said with his head down

She made them stop walking and made them sit down on the grass.She turned his face so he could look at her. "Phil, I never want you to say that again. You're not just perfect for me; you're the **only **one for me."Keely said

"Keely... I just can't belive that I have you. your just this perfect angel and I have been blessed.

"Phil, your so sweet, but you think to highly of me." she said looking down." If anyone is blessed it me.

"You guys are to much." A voice came from behind them.

"Oh, hey Eddie." Phil said

"Hey guys, by the way I just want to say I'm happy for you guys." Eddie

"Thanks Eddie." Keely said

"No problem, anyway you guys are both blessed. to find love at your age. I wish I could" Eddie said.

"Speaking of which, are you going to ask anybody to the bonfire?" Phil asked

"I'm worried about finals before I do anything. They're next Monday, you guys should study to. Eddie said

"Don't worry about us we're in good hands." Phil said.

"Alright then, I'll check you guys later." Eddie said walking off.

"I'm glad we met him, he really has a kind heart." Keely said "And he's not the only one." She again looking up at Phil

Phil looked down at her and smiled and kissed the top of her forehead. "But he's right, we really are blessed"

"yeah your right, let's enjoy the walk." Keely said kissing him on the cheak.

they were about to get up when...

"Well, well, well…" a voice said


	10. moving forward

"Hey there Travis, how have you been?" Phil said

"What kind of greeting is that Diffy?" He asked sarcastically. "I try to steal your girlfriend and you greet me like were best friends, and I thought your were pathetic before.

"Don't insult him." Keely yelled.

"Keely…it's ok." Phil said standing up. He looked Travis right in the eyes.

"Looking to start something." Travis said

Phil said nothing but instead held out his hand.

"What the…" Travis said looking down at Phil's hand.

"From the moment I met you I can honestly say that I didn't like you, but then after me and keely told each other how we felt I came to realize that it wasn't right of me. True you were hitting on her and I was jealous. So I will apologize for that. But you were an ass to her, but Keely said for me not to say anything… so I won't. Let's try to put all of this behind us." Phil finished still holding out his hand.

Travis looked down at Phil's hand then smacked it out of the way.

"I don't need your apology. Your even more pathetic then you were five minutes ago." Travis said walking away.

"You really are a jerk." Keely said.

"I love you too sugar! He said blowing kisses at Keely. "By the way, when you get bored with Diffy, You know where to come." He then walked off.

"What a loser, you shouldn't have apologized to him." Keely said to Phil as he was sitting down again.

"Yeah I did. He may be a loser for treating us like that, but I really had no right to judge him from the beginning." Phil said

"Phil…" Keely started

"Actually that apology was for you too" Phil said turning to her

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Well, just like I had no reason to judge him, I had no right to be jealous. You had every right to talk to him; I guess I was just afraid that I was going to lose you."

"What are you talking about? You were never going to lose me." Keely said.

"I guess I was afraid that you were going to get attached to a guy and you would stop hanging out with me."

"Phil I want you to think about something for a minute, ever since the "tanner incident" have I ever talked to any guy besides you?" keely asked

Phil's face looked like he was deep in thought, then finally he spoke. "Now that you mention it…" he began

"I told you, I was always waiting for you. I always knew in my heart that you were the one for me."

"Phil chuckled a little bit. " I thought I was the only that was waiting. Think we would have waited forever

Keely rested her head on his shoulders. "I know I could."

"My thoughts exactly." Phil said kissing her forehead. "Hey I want to make a promise to you."

"But I already know that you want to be with me forever." Keely said lifting her head up and looking at him.

"No, I want to make a different promise." I asked

"What is it?" Keely asked.

Phil took her hands in mine and said "from now on I promise to devote my life to making you happy, and that means I will never cause you pain and frustration. I will never get jealous because I know you love me and I hope that you know I love you.

"Phil you don't have to make a promise like that, I'm already happy" keely said kissing Phil.

"I know but I want to make you happier." Phil said.

"I really am blessed to have you." Said keely

"Come on, I have to get you back or your mom is going to kill me." Phil said standing up.

"Ok" keely said taking his hand in her hand and the walked off. But little did they know they were being watched.

"So that's Phil diffy?" a female voice said. "It seems as if he has made a new friend here."

"That a violation of the rules, the president is not going to be pleased at this. A second female voice said.

"Do we talk to him?" the first said

"No, we risk blowing our cover in front of the girl. For now let just report back and tell them we made contact." The second on said

"Understood." Then the 2 disappeared without a trace.


	11. the change in her

**please forgive me crafty notepad, I'll be careful next time "puts chapter on site and then runs away crying"**

* * *

"Where have you been young lady? I've been worried sick about you." 

"Sorry Mrs. Teslow I should have been more aware of the time." Phil said to keely's mom.

"Yes you should have been, try to be more considerate of my feelings. I allow you to date my daughter, I would think that be enough." Mrs. Teslow said.

"Mom, you have no right to say that. It's my choice to date who ever I want to date, and its only 7:00 pm. Phil shouldn't have to apologize for anything." Keely yelled.

"It's ok Keels, I don't mind." Phil said. It was true he didn't mind. He knew her mom didn't like him, so he just took it. As long as keely loved him then her mom words didn't really affect him.

"I think it would be best I'd leave. My mom gets worried too." Phil said.

"Wow, so your responsible after all." Keely mom said.

"Mom!" keely yelled. She then turned her head to Phil. "I'm sorry about this. Will you call me later tonight?" she asked

"promise." Phil said.

"I wouldn't count on that. My sister and some of her friends are coming in the mourning for tea, and I want you to be ready."

"Thought the maid handles all the cleaning. Phil said.

"She does. But I just want keely up early so she can look beautiful for when they come."

"I think Keely is always beautiful" Phil said touching Keely chin while she blushed.

"If Aunt Susie is bringing friends over, can Phil join us to?

"Keely I'm sure he has things he has to do."

"No I'll be free. I would love to come." Phil said

Mrs. Teslow thought about it a moment. "Fine, be here by 6 in the morning." She said rather rudely then stormed off to the kitchen

"I'll be here bright and early." Phil said then hugged keely Good bye.

"Please be up at midnight. I'll call you then." keely whispered in his ear.

"Ok I will" Phil whispered back. After he left, keely went to find her mother

"Why did you invite him to tea tomorrow with us, you know my sister doesn't like the boy." Her mom said.

"Because I want him to be there. He has a right to meet my family; the only one he knows is you.

"What about you? Do you know anyone besides his parents and sister?

"That's different his family lives far away, they never visit him. Yet our family comes here every month. You never let them meet him."

"He's just your friend, is it that important."

"Mom you know we've been dating for a week now,

"Oh, you guys have been going out a while haven't you?" her mom said in a sarcastic tone.

"Please don't make fun of us, we've been in love for a while, it just took us a while to admit It." keely said looking down.

"Keely don't give me that, your only 17. You don't know what love is, you barely know yourself."

"That's not true. I mean sure, I know we're young and to tell you the truth I'm scared of what might happen in the future, but I know there is no one else I want to be with."

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"Because I have become a better person because of him."

Keely looked down at her attire. She used to wear things that made her look "cute" or "hot." But ever since she started hanging out with Phil, She stopped trying to impress people. She now wore things that made her feel comfortable on the inside and out. She now also stopped buying 100 dollar shoes that hurt her feet she does most of her shopping at thrift stores. One more thing to point out is that she hardly wore make up now. Some eye liner and lip-gloss but that was it. Now she didn't feel like some circus clown. She would also admit that she had become smarter. No longer was she the stereotypical blonde but now she had become more analytical and could hold an intelligent conversation with Phil. Sometimes even about math. Yes, Keely had become a different person from then what she used to be.

"He has taught me much and for that I am grateful." Keely said.

"Honey bun look at me, you're a Teslow; we are the pride of Picford. You were already a great person." Her mom said.

"Mom I admit that we have most money then people in Picford, but that doesn't mean we're better than anybody else."

"Keely, Keely, Keely, you're young so you just don't understand."

"I think I already do, I'm going to bed." Keely said

"What about dinner." Her mom asked.

"I think I lost my appetite." Keely said going up to her room.

"Be ready tomorrow, my sister we'll be here at 8."

* * *

"Wow that sounds hash." Phil said over the phone. 

"I just don't know why she has to think she is better than everyone else. It really makes me mad."

"Well, I'm just glad you're not like that." Phil said.

"There was time when I was. I was really terrible to people."

"I don't believe that, you were nice to me on my first day at school…sort of."

"Believe me I was worse than that. I would always talk bad about people behind there back, and would be nasty to their faces, I was nothing like Tia but I was still pretty bad."

"Come on Keel, everybody talks about people behind their back, I talk about Pim all the time."

"That's not the same thing and you know Phil." Keely said.

"Ok, your right but all I'm saying is that it doesn't matter what you did back then because you're a better person now."

"Thanks Phil, you always know the right thing."

"It's my duty as a boyfriend."

"By the way, Phil?" keely asked.

"Yeah…?"

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you when I first met you. At the time I thought you were very weird."

"What about now?" Phil asked.

"I still think you're pretty weird, but that's what I love about you. I want to be by your side forever." Keely said.

"I feel the same way" Phil said.

"I better go, don't forget tea time with my aunt."

"Great…breakfast with 2 of your family member that hates me. I'm sure it will be fun" Phil said.

"Please Phil, I need you there. I know it's not the best place you would rather be but it would mean a lot to me if you would come."

"You already know I'm going to be there." Phil said sighing.

"Thanks Phil. I love you." Keely said.

"Love you too"

"bye." Phil said

"bye." Keely said then they hung up the phone."I don't care what my mom says, I love Phil" Keely said before lying down.

* * *

**I know this is moving slow, but I promise that after the next chapter the story will move along**


	12. tea time

**sorry I'm late i had alot of things so too make up i will try to put a new chapter a day to make up.**

* * *

"I hope today goes well" said Keely as she was putting on her dress. She was really nervous for Phil. Its not that she wanted her aunt to like him, its just that she didn't want her to insult him out in the open like her mom did. Phil had become a much calmer person but Keely was sure that even he had his limits. And to make matters worse, her aunt's friends would be there. And if they were anything like her than that would be more people ragging on him. "I shouldn't have invited him, but I had no choice." Keely said. She always felt better when he was around. Her mom also likes to criticize her too, so with Phil there she could just grasp his hand when she felt like she needed to yell. 

She pulled a necklace out of her drawer and put it on. Phil had given her that necklace about a year ago when they still friends. Keely had wanted the necklace because it reminded her of one that she had lost when she was younger. She told the story to Phil one day just to make conversation because they had nothing to talk about that day. A week later Phil had surprised her with it. It was for no special occasion, just out of the blue. When she asked why he bought it, he said because he could. It was a joke of an answer, but now Keely knows what he was trying to say.

"I just hope he gets here before they do." Keely said walking out her room. The sound of the doorbell rang. She heard the door open so that means that her mom had gotten it. what she didn't want to hear was…

"OHHHH Susie, it's been ages since I last saw you!" She heard her mom's voice said.

"_Darn._" Keely said in her head.

"Keely, get down here and say hi to your aunt." She heard her mom call.

Keely walked slowly downstairs, she saw her mom standing with her aunt and 3 women she never met before."

"Come over here and give Aunt Susie a hug." Her aunt said. Keely went over and hugged her aunt. Everything had gone fine up until…

"My goodness keely, where did you get that horrible dress?" Her aunt asked with disgust.

"From this thrift store down the street from the school." Keely answered.

"Mandy, you take your daughter to thrift stores? If you need money just tell me and I will give you some."

"Don't blame me. She's the one that chooses to do all her shopping there."

"Why would you do something like that?" her aunt asked.

"Well, I…" Keely started

"It's that boyfriend of hers, you know him: Phil" her mom said.

"That weirdo? I thought you two were just friends." Her aunt said.

"He's not a weirdo, and a lot has changed between us." Keely said.

"Oh leave the Poor girl alone. All that matter's is that he treats her right." one the ladies said to her. She was pretty woman with a southern accent and smile that was as warm her heart.

"Don't let these two get you down. I'm sure he's a lovely boy, I can tell by the sound in your voice." She said.

"He is, I love him a lot. Thanks umm…"

"Call me Dolly." The woman said extending her hand.

"Very nice too meet you." Keely knew who she was. Her aunt had talked about her all the time, none of them good things. But Keely had a rule where anybody who her aunt hated was ok in her book.

"So when do we get to meet this lovely boy." Dolly asked

"Actually today, I invited him over." Keely smiled

"You mean he is going to be joining us. I hope his manners have improved somewhat." said Susie.

"He always had very polite manners." said Keely

"I'll shall be the judge of that. Anyway I hope he comes soon, I will not wait for people like him. Now then, where should I put my things?

"I know a place where you can stick it…" Keely said.

"Keely can you please show me your room. I want to see how you decked it out." Dolly said. She must have known what she was going to say. So she quietly led her to her room.

"Oh-wee this room is something special." Dolly said.

"Thanks but its nothing special."

"Look at all the clothes you have, I know my niece will love you."

"You mean margret." Keely asked.

"Her name is Miley."

"Sorry, it's just my aunt said her name too me."

"I know, can't expect her to remember things like that. I've seen a dog with porcupine needles in him that was nicer then her."

Keely laughed at her comparison. "Can I ask you something?"

You want to know why I hang out with them vs. to the dog." Dolly said.

keely laughed again.

"Well not everyone your aunt knows is like her, being with her I get to meet new people and go to fancy dinners and lunches, plus she smells nicer."

"Even if you have to put up with the insults?"

"Please, there is not a thing that woman can say that I haven't heard my brother Robbie say."

"I wish I had that attitude." Keely said.

"I know the things she says are harsh but you're lucky you're not in it alone."

"Are you kidding, my mom is just as nasty."

"Not her, I mean that little man of yours." After dolly said that the doorbell rang again.

"Speak of the devil. Is that him?"

"Most likely. I hope today goes well I really don't want any trouble. I know Phil won't do anything but I'm still nervous."

"Calm down little lady, your acting nervous then my husband on our wedding day. Now the first thing you should do is be the first one to answer that door."

"Your right the other ladies would turn him away." Keely raced downstairs to see her mom answer it. She stood there to make sure he made it in the house.

"Hello Mrs. Teslow, Thank you for inviting me." Phil walked in to the house with a bouquet of roses, which keely knew was for her mom and aunt.

"I thought this would be a nice start of the day." He gave the bouquet to Mandy. "Wait hold on." he pulled out a single rose and gave one to Keely and kissed her on the cheek. "Couldn't forget my favorite girl here."

"Would you look at that: cute and smart." Dolly said walking downstairs.

"Thanks for the compliment." Phil said.

"I'll just go put these up in the kitchen." Keely's mom said then left the room.

"Glad you came Phil, I don't know what would happen if you didn't show up. 1 minute in the door and my aunt already ticked me off. If it wasn't for dolly I would have something I shouldn't have said." Keely pointed to Dolly.

"It's very nice to meet you. Are you one of Ms. Teslow's friends?" Phil asked dolly.

"You could say were tighter then a snake to a mouse."

Keely laughed at 2 things. First at the comparison, second was at the fact that Phil was trying to figure out what she meant.

"But don't snakes…" Phil started.

"Oh lets worry about that later. Don't want to keep them waiting." Keely said leading them in the kitchen. Keely's mom was talking to both ladies that showed up with her aunt. Her aunt was outside in the backyard looking at the garden. And mumbling under her breath as if she did not approve of the flowers.

"Mandy I must say I'm disappointed in your garden, you must tell your maid to do a better job." Susie said.

"I will get on her about that." Mandy said with a fake smile. Phil and Keely both knew that it was Mandy who took care of the garden. The fact that her work was insulted by her sister proves that she was mad, but she would not show it.

"I see the boy is here. Nice to see you know what being on time means." Susie said.

"Aunt Susie will you call Phil by his first name?" Keely said

"It's ok Keely. It's very nice to see you again Ms Teslow. It's been to long." Phil said with a smile.

"Likewise I'm sure." She said.

"Well I have all the snacks ready, lets go outside shall we." Keely's mom appeared with a tray off assorted snacks.

* * *

One hour later the group was outside discussing a variety of things. Keely's mom and aunt were insulting people with the other 2 women like they usually do. Keely was in Phil's lap sitting on the porch talking to Dolly. 

"So I heard your niece is a great singer." Keenly said

"Yeah she told me her inspiration is her dad. You made have heard of Robbie ray Cyrus."

"My mom has all his records. He is a good singer, but some of his songs were a little weird." Phil said,

"She told me she hopes to be like Hannah Montana someday." Dolly said.

"Well I'm sure that dream will come true someday." Said phil chuclking.

"Whats so funny." Dolly said.

"Don't worry I wasn't laughing at you. I was just thinking of something funny." Phil said still smiling.

Then Keely's aunt came to where they were.

"So it seems you two are dating. I must admit this is a shock. I hope that when you guys break up you won't habor any feelings toward this family."

"what do you mean by **when** we break up." keely asked.

"save it sister, aparently their in love." Mandy said.

"Love? Oh please! this is nothing more then a joke." Her aunt said.

"don't say that! What's so funny about me and Keely?"

"look at you. The only reason she's dating you is because she is bored with life. "

Even though phil felt the sting of her words, he wouldn't show it. That would only prove that she knew she was right.

"…your wrong. I know she loves me like I love her. I may not be as great as she is but I…"

"Stop right there son." Dolly said. She came up and put her hand on his sholders. "I don't see what the problem is here. I've been talking to them and I can tell that she loves him. I may not be good judge of character since I hang out with you. But I know a few things about love. And I can tell that she loves him a lot."

"It's ok Dolly. You don't have to defend us." Phil said with his head down. Keely got up and put her arms around him. After another hour of insults and snacks Susie was ready to leave.

"Well it seems that we have over stayed our welcome. I have to leave anyway I have an appointment at the spa. See you later mandy, come girls. She walked to the front door.

"I guess that's my cue to leave. By the way boy, as hard as it to belive in your eyes. Keely does love you. I thought even someone as smart as you would understand that." Dolly said. She then took out a piece of paper and scribbbled something on it and handed it to Keely. "You give me a call anytime you need some help." She then walked off.

"Phil…" Keely started.

"I think it's best that I go home. I'll see you later." He got up and walked off.

"Phil you really don't believe what she said to you? You know I love you."

"I know, its just watching her say those things got me thinking about how I used to feel."

"What do you mean."

"Back in the future in my middle school. I used to like this girl so I told her and she said she would go out with me. I was happy beacause I thoght she liked me. Turns out she only did it because it was some joke between her and her friends. I know its not the same time it is now but still..."

"Phil…"

"Everytime when I would look at you, you always seemed so far out of reach. You could have had any guy you wanted in that school, yet you chose me. Other them my family I never thought I would love somebody else. Then you came along. I then said to myself that even if I could be with you I would still be by your side."

"Phil that's so sweet."

"I Know how to stand up for myself. I would have gladly told your aunt off. But talking to her reminds me of the bad old days."

"I never knew you felt this way."

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Phil said.

"but you do know know that I would kill myself if I didn't have you" Keely said.

"Didn't I say to never say things like that."

"Well its true. I'm not afriad to say what I really feel."

"I could learn something from you. Anyway want to go to my house and study for next week."

"no… but we have to anyway"

"what about your mom."

"after dealing with my aunt she goes upstairs and naps. She'll be out for a while."

With that the 2 got up and left.

* * *

Somewhere far away the two girls from last time Were by a time machine with both serious looks on their face."So your telling me he's fallen in love with that girl we saw with him? Damn it!" one of them said. 

"Clair calm down I don't see why this matters." The other one said

"Don't you get it Natalia, do you think it will be easier for him to leave now." Clair said

"You have a point, It would'nt be right for us to break them apart." Said Natalia

"I agree with you but at this point if we don't do something we could be in big trouble. You heard the president. If we don't do it they will send someone else then we will get chewed out for not doing our jobs."

"Your right but can't we wait."

The longer we wait the harder it will be for the family to say goodbye. I just feel sorry for the boy it will be harder on him then the rest."

"Clair…"

"We have to tell them."

"But the girl, you heard what she said."

"I know but what else are we supossed to do. Its their fault for falling in love."

"I don't like this one bit."

"Get over it natalia, its our job."

"Yes mam."

then the 2 dissappeared again.

* * *

by the way I know his name is Bille ray Cyrus but thats how it was like in the show. and i hope I didn't offend any one with Dolly from hannah montana. its just her character was hard to write. and if there are still gramatical errors in there I'm sorry I did the best i could. 


End file.
